A New Beginning
by Live Through Love
Summary: A story about Mike Dodds and Amanda Rollins. Just an idea I had after watching some episodes. Set in season 17. Starts right after "Star-struck Victims", will add some content from the show but most won't follow. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wasn't even sure if I wanted to post this but I thought I'd give it a shot.** **The first chapter is short because of where I wanted to cut off, but** **I already have about 20 chapters written so if you like it, review and I'll update frequently.**

Amanda sighed as she shifted over to the door, wondering who would be on the other side, expecting Fin or Carissi to talk about the video that was released of her being attacked by Bobby D'Amico and Noel Panko. But when she opened it and saw Mike Dodds she was genuinely shocked.

"Dodds, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said, stepping aside and letting him in. She lead him through the apartment, closing the door to Jesse's room where she was sleeping. "I have to say, you're about the least likely person I expected to walk through that door."

"I know and I'm sorry for just showing up. But I wanted to check on you, I know Liv was hard on you today… I know that you didn't leak that video."

"Yeah, how do you know that?" She muttered.

"Because I did."

"You what?" She asked, turning to him with raised eyebrows. "You tell Liv that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I know she was pissed at you, but she can't transfer me."

"She wouldn't transfer me." She hummed lowly. "No offense but you don't really know what you're doing yet, Carissi is still fairly new too, and Fin hates overtime. She kind of needs me."

"Yeah, we do, you're a good detective Rollins."

"Watch out Dodds, that sounded like a compliment."

"I'm sorry if I've been hard on you Rollins. I don't mean to be I'm just…"

"Trying to prove yourself. I get it. Don't worry about me, I'm used to it." She told him. "Do you want a drink?" She offered and he agreed to have a beer with her.

"I've always tried hard to impress my dad, I was the good kid, and I wanted to keep that up. But working this job, it's not always about making him happy, sometimes I have to do things he may not necessarily like. He wants me to move up, but for now I'm happy with SVU."

"Fin was skeptical about you at first, but you're not so bad. Except when you try to tell me what to do. I have been here way longer than you."

"I know." He chuckled.

Before either one of them realized what was happening he moved towards her and pressed his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit sex scenes, the story is rated M, if you don't like that please don't read it. I appreciate reviews as I'd like to hear peoples thoughts on this idea.**

She was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss. Was she really kissing Mike Dodds? Is that why he came over here? He tangled one hand in her hair and the other palmed roughly at her hip. She suddenly wanted him so badly, she had never even thought about him that way before and now she was desperate for him.

He suddenly pulled away from her and she braced herself for his apology and to say he hadn't meant to and then leave. But he just studied her face to see what she was thinking. She didn't want to talk now. "Please." She whispered softly. That seemed to be all he needed as he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her again. They both seemed to realize what the other needed. Dodds wanted her to submit to him and that's what she needed. She didn't get like this a lot, only sometimes and only with certain sexual partners, but she wanted and needed him to take control. And he needed to be in control. He pushed her towards the bedroom and shut the door behind them, pushing her onto the bed. She laid there breathing roughly as if waiting for him to direct her further.

"Strip." She told her, quickly losing his tie, jacket and belt. She smirked at him and threw her tee shirt over her head, revealing her black lacy bra. She then slowly undid her jeans and made a show of sliding them down her legs and kicking them to the floor. He unbuttoned his own shirt and discarded it as she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, leaving only her panties on. She bit her lips almost nervously as he raised his brows and nodded to her panties. She hooked her thumbs in them and pulled them down slowly.

"God you're so sexy." He told her. She smiled up at him and he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. He kissed down her neck and she threw her head back slightly as he nipped at her collar bone. He then kissed his way down to her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. She cried out as he palmed her other breast. How did he know exactly how to make her feel so good? He pulled away and gave his attention to her other breast.

"Fuck, that feels so good." She told him as he smirked against her skin. He then trailed down her stomach, leaving wet kisses on her skin until he reached where she needed him most.

"Spread your legs." He demanded roughly, and she immediately did as she was told as he pushed her ankles up towards her thighs and she was completely open and vulnerable to him. Her breathing got heavier and louder as he lowered his mouth onto her. She practically screamed as he worked her with his tongue. Taking his time and effort, licking and twirling his tongue around her clit before working two fingers into her opening. He pulled away and his thumb touched her clit, replacing his tongue as he leaned up to kiss her again. "You taste so good, so sweet." He told her.

"Oh shit, more, please." She whined, bucking her hips against his hand.

"Uh uh Rollins, you're not cumming until I say." He teased her. She groaned at his response but he only chuckled. He fingers her while sucking on her breasts once again until she had almost reach her peak when he pulled his hand away. She whimpered at the loss of contact. "Shhh, soon." He told her. He wiggled out of hit pants and tossed them beside the bed. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees." He told her and in an instant she did exactly as she was told. "You're okay with this?" He made sure to ask her and he threw his boxers by his jeans.

"Yes, please." She practically begged as he grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed into her from behind. He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled back as he pushed into her. "Oh please." She panted as he pushed into her roughly over and over, he reached a hand under her to play with her breasts. She started getting close again but she held back, waiting for the permission. "Dodds please." She begged.

"Say my real name." He told her.

She was silent of a minute but knew she couldn't hold back for long. "Please."

"Say it." He told her, jerking her hair slightly.

"Mike, Mike please, please can I come." She cried out.

He didn't answer at first and right before she let go he leaned over and whispered. "Cum for me baby." As soon as she clenched around him he also came apart. Collapsing beside her a minute later, both of them breathing heavily.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you Amanda." He told her.

"If anyone finds out… my job…"

"I would never let that happen." He told her, "Come here." He pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest.

She was just starting to fall asleep when crying drifted through the baby monitor next to her bed. "Shit, I'm sorry." She whispered, forcing herself up and throw on her tee shirt and a pair of shorts.

"It's okay." He assured her as she disappeared down the hall to check on her daughter.

"Hey baby, what's wrong." She asked the six-month year old, lifting her out of her crib and rocking her gently. Just when Jesse stopped crying and she placed her back in the crib she noticed Mike in the doorway, dressed, looking like he was leaving.

"I should probably go." He said. She nodded, trying to hide her disappointment, but what did she expect. "Hey, I don't want this to be a one-night thing okay? We'll talk more later." She nodded again, and he kissed the top of her head before leaving.

She sighed and walked back into her room, Frannie following her as they curled up together and she forced herself not to cry. Why was she sad because Mike Dodds didn't want to spend the night with her? It was a quick fuck and she'd be stupid to think anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, she woke up feeling sore and sensitive. She got dressed for work and took care of Jesse, trying her best not to think about Mike Dodds. She got there just after Carissi and he handed her a coffee. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You might wanna button your shirt one more." He told her with raised eyebrows. When she gave him a weird look he chuckled. "You got a hickey." He said, motioning to her collar bone. She muttered under her breath and did as Carissi suggested. "Better." He confirmed. "So, who gave you that?"

"No one." She muttered, settling at her desk. Dodds watched from his desk in a non obvious way.

"Oh yeah, doesn't look like no one?" He smirked at her.

"Fine Carissi, how about, none of your business." She shot at him.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry." He said. And Fin laughed from his desk.

"We got a case." Liv said, coming out of her office. "Rollins and Carissi go to the hospital to talk to the victim, sixteen-year-old girl."

They nodded and left. "So… this nobody, is it the same nobody who's Jesse's father?"

"Carissi, it's really none of your business, but no. That, would never happen again. I assure you of that." She sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Carissi."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't mention it again."

They talked to the girl and went back to report to the squad. "Where's Liv?" Carissi asked when they got back.

"She's taking care of something for another case." Dodds shrugged. "Don't worry, what do we got?"

"Emily Tate, she's 16, she went to the hospital on her own, says her step father raped her last night. She's scared to go home, tell her mom. She's staying at a friends for now. Her mom's out of town she said her older brother was home, but she doubts he heard anything." Rollins explained.

"Okay, and the rape kit?"

"Positive for condom latex and tears associated with rape."

"Okay, so let's bring the step father in, see what he has to say. And get in contact with the mom."

"Copy that Sargent." Carissi nodded.

An hour later, Amanda was in the interview room with the step father and Carissi. "Whatever that little bitch is saying is wrong. She was always trouble." Brian Worth told them.

"Alright, so you are saying you didn't touch her last night?" Rollins asked. Fin and Dodds watched from the other side. The brother was in the other room, but they wanted to see what this guy had to say first.

"If I did, then she asked for it."

"That sounds like a confession to me." Carissi commented.

"Hold on, are you saying that you had consensual sex with a sixteen-year-old? That's still illegal." Rollins informed him.

"You were probably just like her when you were younger." He zeroed in on Rollins. Fin and Dodds gave each other an uneasy look. "Looking for attention, being a little hoe."

"So, she was asking for it." Rollins said.

"Why is she egging him on, we got him." Dodds muttered.

"He hasn't actually confessed yet, we need enough. She knows what she's doing, you know that." Fin said.

"Walking around in short shorts and tank tops, talking about her boyfriends, I'm sure she didn't have any objections. You strike me as that type too."

"We're talking about Emily." Carissi said, but Amanda gave him a look.

"You probably teased older men too, maybe you still do, have you ever accused any of them of rape detective? Probably not, because you know that deep down, you wanted it. That's what happened last night."

"So, you slept with her, because you knew that she wanted it."

"That's right, you whore's always want it at the time and then have morning after regret. Sure, she said no, but how can you say no and act like that and dress like that at the same time."

"Alright, we're done here Mr. Worth. I suggest you plead guilty in court." She told him, going to stand. That's when he lunged at her.

"Hey!" Carissi yelled as Worth backed her into a wall.

"If he wasn't here I'd make you get on the floor for me, you're a little slut, just like her, just like all girls, you're a fucking tease." He spat at her, clasping his hands around her neck and squeezing tightly. By this point Dodds and Fin were in the room and the three guys pulled him off of her and cuffed him as she sprinted from the room, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She was terrified and shaken. This isn't the first time this had happened to her, but it didn't make it any easier.

She walked out to the hall, easing her breathing as she ran a hand through her hair. Dodds found her there a few minutes later. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Amanda-" He said, going to reach out to her and she yanked away.

"Don't touch me." She said shakily.

"Okay, it's okay." He told her softly. "Hey, he's gone. It's okay. How about you take the rest of the day off." He suggested.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine Dodds." He reached out again, barely thinking and she backed up quickly. "I said don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, Amanda, I'm sorry." He said wincing. "I think you should take the afternoon."

"Fine." She sighed.

"I'll call you later to check in."

"Don't worry about me." She sort of snapped at him before turning to leave.

That night, when a knock on her door sounded she had a good idea that it was Dodds, seeing how she ignored his three calls. When she opened the door, she sighed. "What do you want."

"To check in on you." He said, taking in her dishevelled appearance and the smell of alcohol on her breath. "Doesn't look like you're doing great." He said, pushing his way inside.

She sighed and shut the door. "I'm fine."

"Which is why you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She defended but it didn't do much use as she sort of tripped over her feet. "Why do you care anyways? Why are you here, for the same reason as last night?"

He sighed. "I told you, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I want to talk about last night, but not now."

"Then just leave again Dodds. I'm fine."

"Stop saying you're fine… Amanda, I wanted to stay last night, I just didn't want to be inappropriate. I was worried that I pressured you into something, I wanted to give you time and your space."

"Oh yeah because I really objected last night." She scoffed. "It's fine Dodds, it's not like I ever expected you to want more, why would you."

"Amanda, I do want more… but I can't talk about this with you right now. Not when you're drunk. I think we should get you to bed." He said, offering his hand out to her, thinking she would yell at him but instead her grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her to bed. He helped her out of her clothes and into a shirt and sleep shorts. He laid her down and she grabbed his hand before he could stand up.

"Stay… just for a bit."

"Okay." He said, sitting down on the bed. But that wasn't enough and she pulled him down so that they were lying next to each other.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she buried her face in his neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for Amanda." He told her, running his fingers through her blonde curls.

"I was mean to you earlier."

"You had a rough day."

"I've been attacked like that before, and I can handle the words, it's nothing anyone hasn't said before. I know what people think of me and what I've done. But when he got physical, that scared me. I know alcohol isn't the answer, but I just needed the escape. Normally I would gamble, but I haven't done that since I got pregnant and I can't start now."

"Next time call someone, me, whoever, we're here for you."

"That's another thing, what the hell did we do Dodds? I would never say this sober but I actually hoped that maybe last night would turn into something. I wanted you so much, I needed the dominate aspect, but I like you too and I wanted more in every way. But of course, you left, it was a one-night thing and why do I care now… I have no right to care."

"Amanda, I've told you, I want more too and we're going to talk about this when you're sober."

"It's not like we can be together, they'd transfer me and my job is actually important to me. And why would you want more. I have a kid, I'm messed up in many ways-"

"Amanda. I don't think you're messed up. I think you've had some tough breaks in life but I think you're a strong and amazing woman. And Jesse doesn't bother me, if anything I want to be there for you and her. But I really think we should have this talk later. Get some rest." He told her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, she didn't wake up to crying like she expected. She got up and looked at the clock. Normally Jesse had woken her up by now. She got up and made her way out of her room, stopping when she saw Dodds, holding Jesse, bouncing her up and down as she giggled and sucked on her bottle.

"Hey." He smiled at her. "I made coffee, but you didn't have much to make for breakfast."

"Because I don't cook. What are you doing here?"

"I stayed last night. But I do have to get going. I don't think I should show up to work wearing the same clothes as yesterday." He chuckled as he handed her Jesse. "I'll see you at work and we'll talk later." He said, kissing both of them on the head.

"Mike." She said as he was leaving and he turned to look at her, the hint of a smile playing on his lips as she used his first name. "Thank you, for looking out for me last night."

"Of course." He smiled before leaving.

She got ready and then headed into work once the nanny arrived. "Rollins, can I speak to you?" Olivia asked when she walked in. "I heard that there was an incident yesterday. Are you okay?"

"I am." She said. "I was a bit shaken at the time, but Dodds said I should take the afternoon and I'm good."

"Alright, let me know if that changes."

"I will, thanks lieutenant."

"Is there something going on with you Dodds?" Finn asked her later in the day.

"What? Of course not." She told him. "Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"Well I haven't noticed a difference with you, which usually I can, with Nick and Murphy… but he's been watching you, standing up for you, worried about you. It's a pretty big behaviour shift." He shrugged. "Not that it's my concern. But if you get caught sleeping with the sergeant, it's not him that will be in trouble Rollins."

"Okay first of all, nothing was going on with Nick or Murphy, second of all, why Dodds is acting weird had nothing to do with me. But thank for your concern Finn."

"Deny all you want baby girl, but I know you better than you think." He chuckled. "You know I have your back whatever it is though."

"I know Fin." Is all she said, deciding to leave the rest up to his interpretation.

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow." Dodds asked Amanda.

"I can see if my nanny can stay later." She agreed.

"Good. I really want to have that talk so we can do more than talk." He said, placing a hand on her ass before walking away. What they didn't notice was Olivia watching them. She wasn't worried for now, but she would definitely be keeping her eye out for them.

The next night Audrey did agree to stay late and Amanda met Dodds at a nice quiet Italian restaurant across town where no one they knew would run into them. "Dodds, I think you need to know what you're actually getting into before you agree to anything." She told him carefully.

"Amanda, you're not going to scare me away, but fine, whatever you need to say."

"I've been around, with people at work." She said. "I'm sure you heard about Nick Amaro. Me and him slept together, it was messy, he had an ex wife, two kids, moved to California. Anyways I'm not looking for something like that again. And then the father of my child… Declan Murphy."

"Murphy is Jesse's dad?"

"Yeah, but he's never even seen her." She shrugged. "Me and him had chemistry, we spent a night together, that's all it was. I guess I'm attracted to men in power." She muttered.

"Rollins, I don't care who you've slept with in the past. Technically I'm already added to that list. I don't care that you have a kid, a messed up family, a past with guys and gambling… I just want you to be honest with me. If anything comes back, you have to tell me."

"I will." She agreed. "So, what is it that we are exactly…"

"I say we take it slow, try it out, go on dates, have amazing mind-blowing sex and if the point comes then we disclose to Liv and I move departments. It was going to happen anyways, my father wants me somewhere bigger and you want to stay where you are, so that's what would happen. I told you that this will not affect your job and I do promise that."

She nodded. "I can work with that."

"And about the sex, that was pretty rough the other night, I guess I just wanted to know how that sits with you."

"I liked the sex Dodds, it was amazing. I can't promise that I will always be okay with that, but usually, yes. We can talk about more specifics in private though." He smiled at that. "Oh and… if you're going to leave in the middle of the night, I'd like to know." She said quietly. "I have abandonment issues I guess."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "I am sorry that I made you doubt my feelings Amanda. I can stay the night, if you'd like most of the time, I'll just bring my things in advance. You're welcomed to stay at my place too, but I know that's harder with Jesse."

She nodded. "Occasionally we can make it work." She smiled at him. "I kind of had a feeling about tonight and Audrey offered to stay with Jesse."

"Good." He smirked at her.

He settled the bill and they walked to his place. "No more hickeys." She told him as they walked hand in hand.

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, I heard that between you and Carissi. No visibly hickeys."

"Fine, no visible hickeys. I don't need them questioning me."

"I understand. I just get carried away sometimes." He told her. "And while we're coming up with rules, you call me Dodds at work and Mike on personal times. It's sexy when you say my name."

"Fine, but then the same applies for you."

"No problem with me… Amanda."

"Mike." She winked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews so far, keep them coming! If you have any ideas, anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know and I'll try to incorporate. I have a lot written but it can be moved around and modified, so if I'm taking longer between updates that's why. Enjoy!**

They had managed to go on for a few weeks. Sometimes she'd stay over at his, but he mostly stayed at hers. They went on dates to places where they knew their co workers wouldn't go. He was great with Jesse and got better each time he was over. They also managed to remain professional at work and no one brought up the idea of them again.

"Do you actually have to go?" Amanda whined one night after they put Jesse to bed. He was supposed to leave tomorrow for a conference for a week.

"I do." He sighed, leaning over where she laid on the bed. "You going to be a good girl while I'm gone?"

"Depends what I get when you come back." She smirked up at him.

"Oh. I'll make it worth it. You're not going to touch yourself all week." He told her. "And I know when you're lying." He reminded her.

"That's so long." She whined again.

"I want you so needy and waiting for me when I get back." He whispered in her ear. "Let's see what I can do to hold you over." He said, peeling her top off, her bra soon following as he leaned down to suck and nip at one of her breasts before switching to the other. "Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" He smirked up at her before nibbling on her collar bone as she let out a low moan.

She worked her hands down to his belt and began undoing it along with his pants, sliding them down his hips as she kicked them off. He then slid his hands under the yoga pants and panties she wore to cup her ass, never removing his mouth from her skin. His fingers found her clit and fingered it gently, gradually adding more pressure.

"Fuck, Mike please, I need you inside me baby." She whispered.

"You need it?" He teased her. But he couldn't wait either and quickly pushed his boxers off. Kissing her deeply, he pushed into her and she moaned into his lips. He then flipped them over in a quick motion. "I want to see you ride me baby." He whispered to her. She grinned at him before doing just that, grinding into his hips. He ran both his hands up her sides and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, watching her throw her head back and speeding up their pace.

"Mike, Baby, I'm coming to cum." She whispered to him.

"A little longer baby." He told her, dragging one hand down to grip her hips, thrusting up into her. "Shit baby, yeah that's it." He groaned, pulling her lips back down to his. "Cum for me Manda." He said, cumming with her as they both let out low moans.

"I really am going to miss you." She whispered, when they laid in bed together later. "Not just for that, just you being around."

"I know, I'll miss you too. But it's only a week. Get some sleep babe." He said, kissing the top of her head as he tightened the arm he had looped around her.

"Why isn't Dodds here again?" Fin asked casually the next day, directing his question at Amanda, raising his eyebrows.

"How would I know?" She said quickly, and Fin smirked at him.

"Still keeping that up?"

"No idea what you're talking about Fin." She said easily. "Don't you have paperwork you should be working on?"

"Rollins, I haven't seen much of you and Jesse lately, want to do dinner tomorrow?" Carissi asked her.

"Sure, sounds good. You're cooking right?"

He chuckled. "Was there another option?"

The next night they were at her apartment and he was cooking dinner while she was trying to settle a crying Jesse. After she was in bed they sat together watching TV.

"I know you're going to yell at me and say it's none of my business… but are you sleeping with Dodds?" He asked cautiously.

"What?" She asked him, shocked that he could actually figure it out.

"I've heard a few of Fin's comments so I started paying attention and he has been more protective of you, which doesn't mean much because so are me and Fin… but, I was in your room earlier when you were showering to change Jesse and there was a bunch of male clothes in one of the drawers which could be anyone's, but you don't talk to that many people…"

"Carissi." She stopped him. "You're blabbering."

"So, you're not going to answer my question."

"Do you want me to lie to you?" She said simply. "Because I can't confirm anything that would ruin my job Carissi and I think you know that."

"Com'n Amanda, you know I would never say anything."

"You can't say anything." She said simply.

"I wouldn't." He said simply. "But… why Dodds?"

"Because apparently I sleep with everyone at a higher position than me." She spit out.

"Hey, this isn't a jab, I was just curious. No one thinks that about you Manda. I won't bring it up again. I'm sorry. I just want you and Jesse to be happy."

"He's surprisingly good with her." She spoke quietly. "And I am happy Carissi. With you too, our friendship means everything to me and you've helped so much with Jesse. I'm sorry I've been spending less time with you."

"Nah, it's okay, I get it. Just don't completely replace me."

"Never." She smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'm trying to space and separate my writing into chapters how they fit best so bare with me with the inconsistency in lengths.**

 _How's your night?_ Dodds texted her after Carissi left.

 _Good, would be better if you were here._ She typed back smiling. She really did miss him.

 _All I can think about is you._ Was his response.

 _Don't tell me that, you'll make me want to break your rule._ She smiled as she typed.

 _Do I make you horny baby?_

 _You know you do._

 _How bad do you want to touch yourself?_

 _Worse every time you text me, please?_

 _Nope, sorry baby._

 _What if I do anyways?_

 _Then you're asking for a spanking._

She bit her lip, she secretly wanted to try that with him but was embarrassed to say anything. She took a breath and decided to go for it. At least she wasn't saying it out loud or in person. _What if I want you to spank me?_ She held her breath waiting for a reply.

 _I was waiting for you to say that baby, we'll try it out when I get back, but still no touching._

 _Then stop making me want to._

 _Where's the fun in that._

 _Are you getting off on this?_

 _I would never do what you're not allowed to do baby, now that wouldn't be fair._

 _Come back, I miss you._

 _Soon baby soon, get some sleep, I'll text you tomorrow._

 _Goodnight._

 _Night baby._

She couldn't sleep that night. Was she falling in love with Mike Dodds was all she could think about. She couldn't be, but she hadn't felt this way about someone in the longest time. Maybe in forever.

It was the last night that Dodds was gone. They had been working on a tough case that seemed to hit home for Amanda. A young girl who had a gambling addiction was raped by people she owed money to. They couldn't prove it and didn't have enough to proceed to trial. She couldn't sleep at all. She got up and walking over to her laptop, looking at online sports gambling. She wanted to do this so badly. She bit her lip and instead of reaching for her credit card, she grabbed her phone and dialed Dodds' number.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily. She hesitated and didn't answer. "Amanda?" He asked.

"H-hi." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I woke you, I shouldn't have called, just never mind- "

"Hey, Amanda, Shhh, talk to me baby." He said softly as she heard shifting over the phone. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I want to gamble so badly." She said, feeling shame just as she said it aloud.

"Why do you want to?" He asked her.

"Hard case… it was a girl, she owed gambling debt and when she didn't pay she was raped. That should make me want to gamble even less, but I don't know, it's like something in my brain switched and I need to… I almost did, but I called you instead."

"Good, Amanda that's good. Listen, I want you to go to a meeting tomorrow okay? Get back on before you get off. And you're going to keep talking to me right now, I know you don't want to gamble Amanda and I'm going to help you get through this patch." He spoke softly.

"I feel stupid for calling you."

"Don't. You never have to feel stupid for calling me and you never have to feel stupid for reaching out. Now, tell me about Jesse, how's she been while I've been gone?" He asked, knowing how to turn this to get her mind off gambling and focus on the good things instead of other things. They talked for at least an hour until he could hear her falling asleep. "I want you to go bed now baby, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come over right after I get home okay?"

"Okay… Mike… thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. Goodnight Amanda."

"Goodnight." She said, hanging up the phone and climbing into bed, smiling as she fell asleep, he was too good for her.


	7. Chapter 7

He got in later than he thought the next night and it wasn't after 10 by the time he headed over to Amanda's. He used his key she gave him last week to get in and found her rocking Jesse in her room. "There's my two favourite girls." He smiled at her.

She lit up when she saw him. "Hold on, let me just put her to bed." She whispered. A few minutes later she joined him in her bedroom where he was already lying on the bed with half of his clothes off, he looked exhausted. "I'm so glad you're back." She said, climbing next to him as he immediately wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips gently.

"I missed you too." He told her.

"How was your conference?"

"Boring, terrible, wish you were there." He said between kisses. "Were you alright after last night."

She nodded. "Much better after talking to you. Thank you."

"Of course baby, I told you, whenever you need."

"How tired are you?" She asked him.

"I'm never too tired for you." He told her, squeezing her ass. She smirked at him and in one quick motion she was straddling his hips, rocking against him. He hissed and let his eyes fall shut. "Tell me baby, did you follow the rules?"

"It was hard, but I did." She told him.

"Good girl." He smiled, pulling her mouth down to his. He flipped them over so that he was on top. He needed to take control, after not being with her for a while he had the urge to dominate her. "Do you want it baby?" He asked her, knowing that she would know what he meant. He would never do anything she didn't want.

"Oh god yes, I need it Mike… please." She begged, and he smirked at her, that's exactly what he hoped she would say.

He roughly pinched her nipples at the same time until she cried out as he nibbled at her collar bone, careful to make sure it was below a shirt line. He trailed one hand down while roughly palming her right breast and sucking on the other. He loved her tits and they were his favourite part of her to manipulate. He danced his fingers lightly over her clit but didn't give her the pressure that she wanted.

"Miiiike." She whined.

"Patience my love." He whispered.

"I was patient for a week." She shot back.

"Don't get sassy with me." He raised an eyebrow at her, gently tweaking at her nipples. Then in a quick motion, he flipper her over and raised her hips up off the bed with his hands. He ran his hands up and down her sides lightly before pushing into her as he held her in place. He moved a hand around to play with her clit and she moaned harder, bucking back up against him. He moved his other hand until it was resting around her neck. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"I think so." She said quietly but he didn't really like the sound of that, so he settled on pulling her hair instead and fucking her hard until she was just about there.

"Cum for me my love." He whispered, and she cried out loudly as he came right after her, collapsing on top of her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, not looking at him.

"For what?" He asked her, concerned, why on earth would she be apologizing after the amazing sex they just had?

"The choking… that it scared me I just…"

"Hey, Amanda stop… you never have to apologize for not being completely comfortable with something. This is for both of us baby, that's why I asked. Never be scared for being honest. I love you." He told her simply. She looked at him wide eyes. "I know it's too soon to say that, but I do Amanda. I love you."

"I love you too Mike." She said, nuzzling her head in his neck as he held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking a while with updates, Christmas was busy and such. They'll be another chapter soon to follow this one to make up for it. Enjoy.**

About a week went by with no excitement until one night at work. "Okay, so we have a serial rapist." Olivia Benson explained. "He picks up single blonde girls at Radiant club downtown. It's happened three Saturdays in a row, but we haven't been able to catch him. We have an ID but no DNA or camera proof." She said. "Rollins, you're going in tomorrow night undercover. We just have to get him following you up to your room at a hotel downtown and we have enough to arrest him."

"Copy that Lieutenant." She answered, she was used to undercovers but quickly found out that Dodds was not used to seeing her go undercover.

"I don't like it." He told her as they walked to her place.

"I've done this a dozen times before." She told him. "You guys will be there, he won't hurt me." She explained.

"But what if he does… and I'll have to watch and listen to him flirting with you…"

"Mike… it's not real, it's undercover."

"I know." He muttered.

"If you want to tell Benson you don't want me undercover because you're jealous… be my guess." She told him.

"I'm not jealous, I'm worried about you."

"Mike, trust me and trust our team. Nothing will happen."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I don't always like it either. But it's okay." She assured him, stopping to press her lips against his before continuing to walk. "You're cute when you're jealous." She teased him.

"I'm not jealous." He mumbled unconvincingly.

That night, while the were making out she pulled away from him and looked hesitant. "What's wrong baby?" He asked her.

"I… I want you to spank me." She said quietly.

He smiled. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I am… I was just embarrassed."

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed with me, you know that."

"I know." She said, leaning up to kiss him again.

They stripped their clothes and he pushed her so she was leaning over the bed faced down. She heard him open the drawer and then one hand gently rubbed her back when she felt the paddle run along her ass. "Tell me if it gets too much." He said and waited until she nodded until he removed the paddle and brought it down hard a second later. She cried out, she didn't expect it to hurt that much. He did it three more times before stopped to rub her ass. "Okay?"

"Yes." She said. He did it a few more times until he heard a sob come from her and he stopped. "No, Mike, keep going." She said.

"A few more." He said, not wanting to push her even if she thought she could handle it. He finished off and then flipped her over. Her face was flushed but when he placed a finger between her thighs she was soaked. "You naughty girl." He hummed as he kissed he roughly.

"Only for you." She said as he pushed into her and she moaned, throwing her head back and wrapping her hands around his neck securely.

"I'm so sore." She muttered the next day. They got the morning off since they were doing undercover that night and it was near ten when she woke up.

He chuckled. "What part of you is sore?"

"Where's Jesse?"

"In her jumper thing she loves, she's been fed and changed."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I thought you could use your rest." He said, climbing into bed beside her. "Now tell me, what part is sore?" He asked, reaching a hand under her shirt and tweaking her nipple, smirking when she winced. "Here?" She nodded as he moved his other hand to cup her ass. "What about here?"

"You know." She said.

"I do." He said, kissing her softly. "Come on, I made breakfast." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and towards the kitchen.

"Hi baby, good morning." Amanda cooed at her daughter who was happily jumping away in her exercise saucer. Jesse babbled at her and she smiled as she patted Frannie on the head. "She's happy this morning, she must like you." Amanda told Mike.

"Well that's good because I like her too and I love her mom." He smiled at her.

"I love you too." She said, wrapping her hands around his waist from behind.

They got interrupted from a knock on the door and he pulled away. "Are you expecting someone?" He asked her.

"Oh shit, Carissi."

"Carissi?" His brows shot up.

"Yeah, every Friday we go in late he brings coffee and we take Jesse for a walk in the park." She explained, running into her bedroom to throw on pants and an actual top.

"You do?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" She told him.

"You're going to answer the door?" He asked, concerned.

"It's fine, he knows about us." She said quickly.

"He what?"

"It's a long story, he figured it out, it's fine, I'm sorry." She said, rushing to open at the insistent knocking. "Hey Sonny, I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"Oh, that's fine, I brought coffee, we don't have to go out." He said.

"Um…" She said, hesitant to invite him in after Dodds reaction.

But Sonny seemed oblivious and walked in, stopping when he saw a shirtless Dodds in the kitchen. "Ah, I get it, sorry for interrupting." Sonny said.

"No, no, you're not." Amanda said. "I literally just forgot."

"It's alright, I'll leave you two alone." Sonny said, but she could tell her was disappointed. When Jesse noticed him, she got excited and started clapping and reaching towards him, so he went over and lifted her up. "Hey Jesse, hey there, how are you doing?"

Amanda looked to Dodds who just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get dressed, then I'll leave you two be to do your routine." Dodds muttered.

"Hey, it's not like that." She said.

"It's fine Amanda." He said, walking into the room.

"Carissi, I am sorry… but, do you think we could talk later?"

"Of course, he's your priority. I get it." He said, setting Jesse down.

"No, it's not like that."

"Yeah Amanda, it is, but it's fine." He said.

She swore. Great, now they were both pissed at her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mike, you're overreacting. I don't understand why you're mad." She said.

"No? Well let me fill you in Amanda. Carissi knows about us and you never bothered to tell me, you have a routine with him, he's way better with Jesse than I ever will be, why don't you just date him?"

"What the fuck… Mike, Carissi figured it out when you were away, he knew not to say anything so I confirmed it. Fin knows too, apparently you're not as subtle as you think you are. Second of all, Carissi has been there for me and Jesse since before she was born but he is a friend and I'm not cutting him out just because I have a boyfriend, that's not fair. And you're great with Jesse even though you're always doubting it and I don't understand why. And I'm not dating Carissi because he is a friend and I'm in love with you."

"I should go, I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Mike… please don't leave like this."

He kissed Jesse's head on the way out and then left. She swore and decided to call Carissi. "Amanda, really, it's fine." He told her as he picked up.

"No, I'm sorry. You've always been there for me and Jesse and I never meant to put Dodds before you. I really just forgot but that's not excuse. I'm really sorry." He sighed. "How far are you?"

"Just around the corner. Did he leave?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in a few."

Carissi came back and they drank coffee and talked. "I know he's your boyfriend Amanda and I never want to come between that. But you are my friend and I love Jesse."

"I know, and I'm going to make time for both of you, I'm sorry I've been so shitty with that. Now I just need to convince Mike that's all you are."

He chuckled. "He's jealous? Of me? Well I can assure him that I've always been friend zoned." Sonny joked. "I'm kidding, we have a good friendship Amanda. I love it. And if you need any help with Dodds let me know. I'm sure he won't stay mad at you, I can tell that you care about him and he cares about you. I am sorry if I messed it all up for you."

"It's not on you Carissi, but thanks." She smiled.

That night when she got to work Dodds pretty much completely ignored her and Carissi. Fin noticed and was making jokes to her about it. "Boyfriend mad at boyfriend?"

"Shut up Fin." She muttered.

"Sensitive topic… sorry."

"Rollins, you ready for tonight?" Benson asked.

"Yes Lieutenant."

Dodds winced as if he forgot. "Amanda-" He tried to talk to her after.

"No, I'm not doing this right before an under cover, I already tried to talk to you." She said, pulling away from him.

"Everything okay here?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Amanda said sharply before walking away.

"Whatever issues you have, get over it." She told Dodds before walking away. "We have an under cover and our job tonight is keeping her safe and getting this bastard."

"Understood Lieutenant." He nodded.

Within a few hours Amanda sat at the bar, Dodds and Benson sat in the hotel room next to where she was supposed to go, watching the cameras and Carissi and Fin sat in the bar. "That's our guy." Benson said through the ear piece when a middle aged, average looking, male walked up and took a seat next to Amanda.

"Good evening, how are you gorgeous?" He asked her.

"Why hello, I am doing good, how are you?"

"Not too bad. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She agreed, telling the bar tender what she'd have but they previously arranged it to make sure it was just pop and no actual alcohol. They talked for a bit and Dodds seemed anxious the more they got and the touchier the guy became.

"Can you handle this?" Olivia finally snapped at him.

"What?"

"I know you and Rollins are involved, can you stay professional or not."

"Of course…. But about that…"

"Then show me you can, we'll talk about this later, now is not the time." She said, and he sighed, taking his seat again.

"How far does this have to go?"

"Until he follows and forcefully enters her room, that's what he's done before." She told him. "Can you control yourself until then?"

"Yes Lieutenant, sorry." Finally, Amanda stood up but Dodds frowned when she seemed unstable. "Why is she shaky, she didn't have any alcohol." He said.

"Fin, how's she look?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, a bit off."

"Okay, let it play out, Carissi, follow them and ride the elevator to the room with them just to be safe."

"On it." Carissi followed them. "Something definitely isn't right." He said.

"Okay, let him come to the room and we'll grab him." She directed.

"I lost them." Sonny said a few minutes later. "They went into the hotel before me, they must be in the elevator."

"Dammit Carissi, what are you doing?" Dodds snapped.

"Settle down, they're almost here." Olivia said, pointing to the elevator footage of them. But as they watched the elevator footage they saw Amanda was not sober, barely being able to stand up.

"They're passing this floor." Dodds said.

"What… she knows what floor right?"

"I'm not sure if she knows anything right now." Carissi said. "I'm taking the stairs, telling me what floor they get off at."

"I'm coming." Fin said. "Liv, where is she?"

"Getting off at floor seven." Benson said. "They're going into a room, what the hell is he doing? Room 714, let's go, I don't like this." She said as her and Dodds stood and raced out of the room. They met Carissi in the stairs as they ran up the three flights of stairs.

 **I know this ends in a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. Review and I'll update soon. Thanks always.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You little bitch, I know you're a cop." The guy was saying, pushing Amanda who could barely fight him off, onto the bed.

"NYPD, step away from her!" Benson yelled as they burst into the room.

Dodds grabbed him and tore him off of Amanda, punching him in the face. "Hey!" Benson yelled as Carissi and Fin pulled him off, dragging the guy away. "Dodds!"

But he ignored her and crouched down beside Amanda as Olivia called for an ambulance. "Hey, Amanda, hey, look at me, you're okay sweetheart, it's okay, hey, stay with me."

"Mike… I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, it's okay, you're okay Amanda."

The ambulance got there and pushed him out of the way as they tended to her, figuring that she had been date raped drugged. Carissi came back a few minutes later, confirming this. "He said the bartender tipped him off that the cops were onto him and he paid him $500 to drug Amanda so he could revenge."

"Son of a bitch. We got him now." Olivia said. "She's going to be okay, they're just taking her to the hospital just in case. Go." She told Dodds. "We will discuss this when she's conscious."

He nodded and him and Carissi headed to the hospital together. "Look, I know you were mad at her earlier, it wasn't her fault, there's nothing between us."

"I know." He sighed. "I guess just seeing her with you, know that you're a better man than me, better with Jesse, just kind of got to me and I took it out on her. I'm sorry."

"For what it's worth, she says you're great with Jesse and she does love you. I wouldn't doubt her feelings. Me and her are just friends."

"I know. Thanks Carissi."

"Y'know, I hope that we can be fiends too." He said.

"We can try." Dodds agreed. "For Amanda."

"Of course. She's going to be okay."

"I know."

They got to the hospital and the doctor explained that she just had to sleep off the drug, they would keep her overnight for observation and then if everything was good they'd release her in the morning.

"She's awake, are you Mike? She's asking for you." Dodds nodded and the nurse showed him to her room.

"Hey baby, you scared me there." He said, grabbing her hand gently.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't worry my darling."

"For the Carissi stuff and for doing the undercover, I should have noticed, fought him off."

"Amanda, they drugged you, the bartender is getting charged, he helped that piece of shit. None of this is your fault darling, you did everything right. And I was a jerk earlier." He chuckled.

"Kind of." She laughed.

"Me and Carissi talked, we're good, we're going to try hanging out the three of us, since we know we're both important to you."

"Really?"

"Yes and I'm sorry. Also, Liv knows, I kind of freaked out tonight. I punched that guy, I was a nervous wreck. I'm probably getting transferred. But I don't want you to worry about any of that. I promise you nothing will change for you… why are you crying baby?"

"Because I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." He said, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "We'll work this out." He promised, just glad that she was okay.

There was a knock on the door and Liv walked in. Dodds backed away from Amanda even though she already knew about them. "How are you feeling?" She asked Amanda.

"I'm okay." She said. "They're making me stay overnight."

"You were drugged, it's just a precaution. I called your nanny for you and she's going to stay overnight with Jesse. You're off for five days, non-negotiable. And when you're back, the three of us will have a chat." She said and with that she left.

Amanda sighed and looked up at Dodds. "Don't worry." He told her, grabbing her hand.

She took it easy for the next few days. Spending time with Jesse and Dodds when he wasn't at work. Finally, she was able to go back. They walked in together that morning. Liv gesturing them into her office as soon as they walked in. "Good luck" Carissi mouthed to her.

"Welcome back Rollins… I believe we need to address a relationship that the two of you have been hiding for… how long?"

"About four months." Dodds answered for them.

"Hmm… I know that Dodds, you wanted to be removed from the unit, however, I cannot afford to lose a Sargent right now."

Amanda sucked in a breath. She saw this coming. "You're not transferring her." He said automatically.

"Hold on. I also can't afford to lose Amanda. For now, I am going to let you both continue in this unit. However, you need to keep it professional, especially during under cover ops." She said, giving him a stern look. "One mess up and I'll be forced to transfer and yes that could be Rollins even if you offer to go." She told Dodds. "Don't give me a reason to need to."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Amanda said and Dodds nodded his thanks as well.

"I can't believe she's letting us both stay." Amanda said on their way home that night. "The number of times she's wanted to transfer me but needed the people is getting very high."

He chuckled. "You must be a good detective then." He said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I wouldn't have let us affect your job, I said that from the beginning."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

One day, Amanda was working a case with Carissi when she heard a familiar voice in the office. "Nick!" She said, smiling when she saw him.

"Hey Amanda, how's it going?"

"I'm good, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Me and Zara came to visit my mom for a bit, I thought I'd stop by." He said. They talked for a few minutes and Amanda noticed Mike watching them. "Hey, so I already talked to Fin and Liv about going for some drinks tonight. You guys in?" He asked Amanda and Carissi.

Carissi agreed and Amanda looked over to Mike. Jesse was with Audrey tonight, so it could work. He just shrugged at her.

"Sure." Amanda agreed.

"Great, see you then."

When she looked up Carissi was smirking at her. "What?"

"Just you and Nick…"

"Are friends Carissi." She said, rolling her eyes. "I am dating someone."

"Oh, I'm aware, is he?"

"He will be." Dodds muttered, walking behind them. Amanda rolled her eyes and Carissi just laughed at them.

"We don't have to go tonight if you're jealous." Amanda told Mike slyly as they were getting ready after work.

"I'm not jealous. I just think Amaro should be told that you're not longer available."

"It doesn't matter, I don't want him, and nothing will happen." She told him. Then she grabbed his hand and leaned up to kiss him, sighing into the kiss before pulling away. "We should get going. Thank you, for agreeing."

"Yeah yeah." He said, following her out.

They were the last ones to arrive, joining Amaro, Fin, Liv, and Carissi at a table in the back. Nick eyed them as they walked in together.

"I don't believe we officially met earlier, I'm Mike Dodds." Mike said to Nick.

"Right, the new sergeant, nice to meet you. Nick Amaro." He looked over at Amanda who wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"What's going on with them?" Nick asked a bit later when Mike and Amanda went to get drinks.

The three exchanged looks before Liv spoke. "That's not our place to say Nick. And it's not really any of your business either."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes at her.

Later, they decided to play pool. Liv and Nick against Amanda and Carissi while Mike and Fin sat and watched. Then Liv said she should get home to Noah and Carissi took a break and Mike joined with Amanda and Fin with Nick. When Amanda and Mike won she turned and kissed him and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her back. Nick watched them, and Fin watched Nick. Nick didn't know if it was his emotions or the alcohol or a mix, but he didn't stop himself from approaching Amanda when they had pulled away from each other.

"Are you really that much of a whore?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Hey, how bout you back off." Mike said, stepping between Nick and Amanda.

"Do you sleep with everyone you work with?" He asked her.

"Nick, if you have a problem with me, you can talk to me about it when you're sober." She told him sighing.

"Hey man, come on, let's go." Fin said, grabbing his shoulder.

But he just shook him off and looked at Mike. "You know she opens her legs for every male in a position of authority over her right? You're not special. She'll dump you just like the rest."

"Hey, in case you've forgotten, you're the one that fucked up what we had, multiple times. And yes Nick what we had was just sex, because you couldn't let go of your divorce and then you used me and then you left. But Mike isn't you and I'm not the same I was when you were here." She snapped at him. Then turned back and added. "For once, I'm actually happy."

That made him stop as he thought back to that fight they had one day about being happy. "Come on." Fin said, before he could say anything else, leading him from the bar. Mike and Amanda grabbed their things and also left, walking back to his place since it was closer.

They didn't say anything at first and Amanda bit her lip nervously, fearing that he was angry. "I'm sorry." She whispered as they walked.

He squeezed her hand and looked over. "You didn't do anything wrong Amanda. Nick saw us and was jealous, he obviously wasn't completely over you. Everything you said was the truth. And I'm glad you are happy with me Amanda."

"I am. But… are you happy with me?"

"Hey, of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know… what he said, is kind of true you know."

"Amanda… you have been honest about everything, I knew your history, it didn't bother me then and it doesn't bother me when Amaro uses it against you. I know who you truly are, and I don't think that Nick really did. I'm glad that I get to see that part of you, the one you hide from others."

"I love you. You're too good to me."

"You deserve the world baby. I love you too." He said, kissing her roughly before continuing their walk home. They both smiled as they walked, they were exactly where they wanted to be at this point and couldn't imagine it with anyone else. They were perfect together, and perfectly happy now.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've been officially offered the job with the joint terrorism task force." Mike told Amanda one night while they were laying in bed after sex. She just turned her head that was rest on his chest to look at him. "I was thinking of taking it."

"Hmm." Was all she said, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers as he ran his through her hair.

"I wanted your opinion."

"You're going to do what your dad wants you to anyways, aren't you?"

"Really? You still think I'm a daddy's boy?"

"Kind of." She laughed. "Mike, if you think that's the best move for your career, then do it. You never planned on staying in SVU anyways. I'll miss seeing you all the time, but we'll make it work. Just make sure you're not too busy for me."

"I could never be too busy for you." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I like SVU, I do, I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for it. I do think, that you should take the sergeants exam if I leave."

"I don't think Liv would ever put me as her sergeant."

"I could talk to her."

"Yeah because you saying you think your girlfriend is good for the job definitely shows your agenda." She said. "When do you have to let them know by?"

"End of the week."

"If you want it, then take it." She said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "I will support you with whatever you choose baby, like I said as long as you make time for me… and Jesse, I think she would hate not seeing you as much, she's become pretty attached."

"I promise I will still see you both as much as possible." He said, pulling her even closer.

Within the next week he had decided to take the job and gave Benson his notice. Other than that, he hadn't told anyone else yet. One morning, she had gotten there before him since he had to make a stop on the way to work and she was checking the bar results with Carissi.

"That's my id number on the pass list!" He said excitedly.

"That's great!" Amanda said, hugging him as Fin also congratulated him.

"What, did someone win the lottery?" Benson asked, walking by.

"Kind of, Carissi passed the bar exam."

"Good job Carissi, does that mean we're losing you too?"

"Too? Who else is leaving?" Fin asked.

"Dodds is taking the job at joint terrorism. I'm assuming you already know that?" She asked Amanda.

She smirked. "If you knew and I didn't, he'd be in trouble."

Just then Dodds walked in. "So you're leaving us huh?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I am." He said. "I've really enjoyed my time here, but I think it's time to move on."

Amanda made a displeased noise that didn't go unnoticed by the others. "You know, that's a good way to get yourself killed." Fin said.

Dodds just rolled him eyes but Amanda hit him. "Thanks Fin, for putting that in my head."

"Just speaking the truth." He said.

"Nothing is going to happen to me there." He told Amanda, but she just turned away and went back to her desk.


End file.
